


Holding Up The Sky

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(mid-Season 4) <i>Sam shouldn't know what Dean tastes like.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Up The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my [](http://spn-25.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_25**](http://spn-25.livejournal.com/) prompt of "Forbidden," and it was supposed to finish quickly in order to be a combined birthday present for [](http://fiery-fox2.livejournal.com/profile)[**fiery_fox2**](http://fiery-fox2.livejournal.com/), [](http://scarlett-o.livejournal.com/profile)[**scarlett_o**](http://scarlett-o.livejournal.com/) and [](http://eponin10.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://eponin10.livejournal.com/)**eponin10** (yes, two weeks ago). I wish it had finished in a much more timely way, but I hope all of you ladies enjoy it just the same. Many happy returns and angsty/slashy Winchesters to you all!

x-x-x-x-x

He shouldn't know what Dean tastes like.

That's the first thing Sam thinks of when he wakes up with his brother sprawled naked over him and the room smelling of sex and sweat and sin. He _shouldn't know_.

Of all the things they'd faced together—demon hordes, angry spirits, devastation, death, and even possession—this was still a line they had never crossed. It was so easy to let themselves think they never would.

_Pride goes before a fall…_

In Columbus—Middle-America of all places, ordinary and safe except for the nest of vampires he and Dean came there to destroy—everything turned upside-down. One minute they were following clues at a New Age bookstore and the next they were back in the car ripping each other's clothes off in broad daylight. Dean at least had the sense to drive them back to the motel, though how he made it while Sam was groping him and biting through the skin of his shoulder was some kind of miracle.

At the motel, they stumbled out of the car and just managed to unlock the room door. Two more seconds and Sam would've kicked it down, he was so desperate to get at Dean. The tight space where they pressed together while Dean fumbled with the key was filled with the heat and scent of everything Sam needed to feel and taste and take hold of _now_.

When the door opened he pushed Dean through it, turning him around and slamming him up against the other side. Dean just pulled Sam's head down and kissed him like it was the only thing keeping him alive.

Maybe, Sam thought as his pants grew tight and painful, maybe it was.

He crushed Dean's mouth with his own, tongue sweeping fiercely inside with slow hard licks that made Dean buck up against him in return. All Sam's thoughts about the wrongness of doing this with his brother were drowned out by the impulses that roared their way right to the forefront, loud and clear: _bed now_.

"C'mon," Sam muttered as he tugged on Dean. His teeth caught Dean's lip as he spoke, and Dean growled and renewed his attack on Sam's mouth, pushing Sam backwards until the two of them crashed down onto the bed. Sam tore Dean's belt loops off in his rush to remove the belt, and Dean ripped Sam's t-shirt right up the middle. Then they were on each other, kissing, licking and stroking until only moaning and the slick-wet sounds of flesh on flesh remained.

"Sammy!" Dean cried out suddenly, coming in a rush all over both of them. It hardly slowed him down, all of his attention turning back around again until he drove Sam to a wordless, aching climax.

Sam was still catching his breath when Dean began biting the hell out of him and starting things up again, rubbing himself all over Sam like a cat in heat. When Dean swirled his tongue around the edges of Sam's navel, it sent a fiery surge of energy rushing through him. Sam angled around until he was lying reversed with Dean, able to copy Dean's every move or lead him in new directions.

_This,_ he thought, mouthing his way across Dean's stomach while running his hands down to brush over Dean's thighs. The musky scent drove him crazy, made him bold.

_"Yessss,"_ Dean hissed, as Sam sucked him down and groaned around the length of him, his arms tightening possessively around Dean's ass. Sam worked Dean mercilessly, shaking as Dean's tongue found the slit of his cock and teased and licked it before taking Sam all the way in.

It took just a couple of fevered minutes before both of them were spilling down each others' throats, gasping and clinging all the way to the finish.

_What—_

The question resurfaced all night long, but Sam never made it far before Dean was on him again and the very touch of his skin pushed away the doubts and protests and anything like the ability to resist.

Regrets would have to wait.

In the light of morning, it comes flooding back—all the memories and sensations, all the held-off feelings about why every part of what they did was so incredibly _wrong_.

He shouldn't know what Dean tastes like, he _shouldn't,_ but now that he _does,_ Sam isn't ready to give that up.

Dean's head is on Sam's shoulder, and it feels as close to perfect as anything Sam's had in the last three years. He'd forgotten what that was like. The night before—spell or curse, or whatever made them do it—can't be undone. Lying here now, debauched and decadent with Dean curled around him, Sam can't even begin to make himself feel sorry.

He lost and found Dean again in less than a year and consorted with a demon in between, burning away everything he once knew about himself. This—forced and frantic as it was—is not the worst thing he's ever done, not by a long shot. Dean could probably say the same, and Sam will use every bit of reason and emotion he possesses to convince Dean that it's true.

After everything they've lost and forsaken just for the privilege of holding up the sky, what's happened now is almost a relief.

The only answers that make any sense lie in what he and Dean have together. That it could actually be _everything,_ here with the world coming apart, is nothing less than an unexpected blessing.

 

_\-------- fin --------_


End file.
